Mirror spirit/Mirages
Mirror Spirits or '''Mirages '''are a group of humanoid creatures that are infused with silver from the mirror realm. Created by Oraclum, goddess of prophecy and gateways. These creatures have been known for their passive behavior toward other species but also the aggressive hunger for other creatures. Their body is made of silvers or aluminum from the mirror realm. Their face is the most vulnerable spot which is a mirror that if shattered can kill the creature. They live primarily in the mirror realm but many live with high ranking members outside of the realm as they are difficult to find and are loyal to their owner for as long as time. Description Mirages have long bodies with a lower half that is an apparition. Their blood is made of silver or aluminum that is said to inflict a horrible sickness on those who touch it. The mirrors are able to be any type of metal but mainly appears as silver, gold, and bronze. Their arms are slender and are seen by many as more tentacles than hands but it is up to debate by others as the creatures seem to be able to change their upper form. Some have intricate designs that wrap around their body that is seen as a sign of power. Abilities Mirages are mainly docile creatures but do use their abilities at some point. Mirages are able to eject silver from their body at the expense of being drained and unable to move. Their body can create its own silver but takes a long time and is only used as a defense mechanism. If a mirage keeps trying to use it they will die from the immense loss of silver. They are also able to project images or memories on their face for others, their faces can change the size and shape. If trained or taught they can use one another as a way of transport and are mainly used to by royals as an escape route. Royalty They are solitary creatures but do form little groups together and have created royal leaders for more bigger groups. These large groups are only in the mirror realm but one is only known to be outside the realm and is apart of the society of Ogledalo. King Speculum was the first king of the Mirages and the oldest. He created more and more mirages to help him watch other species that he chose fit to eat. He was known for his insatiable hunger and his slow fall as he grew mad from hunger. He also was one of the only Mirage's known to have aggressive behavior at that time as so many were passive. Once he was overthrown the council of the mirror realm decided to punish him and keep him caged under the kingdom of the mirages. He is only seen by members of the guard as they bring those who commit crimes worth death for him to eat. After this incident, the mirages were forced to no longer have a ruler until the time of Queen Echo. Queen Echo was the next royalty in line as she was chosen by the council to help with the mirror realm. Queen Echo has brought peace to the mirages and other creatures but some groups/lone mirages have decided not to join her group. These ones are not worried about as there is some animalistic behavior in them still. Queen Shard leads the only group of mirages outside of the mirror realm and is one of the only ones to show enough understanding of species and is able to speak other languages. She leads the mirages that live there and keeps records of each one for the other leaders. Most go to her and request permission to use the mirage's power for travel. Names Only royalty has been known to have names but they do use a form of numbering when it comes to naming them. They also are named by their owner but those are named the same way as the owner's species. Known Mirages *King Speculum *Queen Echo *Queen Shard Category:Species